


【宜嘉 h】逆转乾坤

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #公共场合半强制爱##情趣使然，勿轻易模仿##脏话预警##车速极高，劝退小朋友#





	【宜嘉 h】逆转乾坤

“老师好会躲呀，可还是被我找到了呢”段宜恩猛然拉开体育器材室的门，将明显发抖着的王嘉尔拉出来。

 

“你——段宜恩同学”那个同学明显是有备而来，不知给自己闻了什么带有迷 幻性质的药，现在王嘉尔浑身无力，像个布偶娃娃一样被拖着向前走，“放开，我可是你的老师”

 

“老师？你在讲台上勾 引我的时候，还知道自己他 妈的是个老师呀”早就清校的走廊里安静幽深，段宜恩环住王嘉尔的腰把他带进了临近的一间教室。

 

王嘉尔吓得发抖，天气太热他讲题的时候解了顶上的扣子，怎么就被他盯上了呢

 

当嘉尔被段宜恩从后面压到课桌上的时候也慌了，“你先放手，段宜恩！”后颈的敏 感部分被身上那人的热烈的鼻息抹上一抹艳色。

 

“你舍得我松手么，都湿了”段宜恩从底下沿着腿缝摸到嘉尔的紧实的臀线，他今天穿了剪裁合身的牛仔裤以及棉麻的衬衣，掐出一段柔韧的蛇腰，“穿得这么骚还解开扣子，是想要我艹你了吧”

 

王嘉尔想起上个周末的晚上，他被段宜恩以补习功课为由骗到家里，情动的和自己的学生上了床，虽然自己是被上的那个，但发生这种事情也是有违道德。这一周他尽力躲着段宜恩，谁知今天轮到自己值班，像是落入网的羔羊，被劫了正着。

 

两人的体型本就差的不多，可能是体质使然，王嘉尔的身材不像普通男人那样平硬，即使穿着宽松的衬衣也盖不住背脊柔雅的线条，像是名贵油画中的浪花，臀线却异常饱满圆润，形成两个漂亮的半圆，纤腰下坠汇成两个漂亮的腰窝。正适合将拇指按进去掐着腰艹他。

 

“你还跟我装什么清纯”拽下勒住腰部的紧身牛仔裤，白色的内裤上洇湿了一小团，“上一次叫的那么欢，其实想的要命——”

 

“闭嘴！闭嘴”王嘉尔呵斥着段宜恩停止，却因为段宜恩的话语和抚摸起了反应更加害怕，他确实开始期待，期待段宜恩的身体和气味。

 

“那小老师说几句好听的”段宜恩掐着他的耻骨往自己身上贴，还用自己已经勃起的性器磨蹭着嘉尔的那条缝，两人分泌的液体混在一起，湿湿哒哒地粘着下体，空气中都是体液的淫靡，“小老师喘两声我就硬的不行”

 

虽然没进去，段宜恩已经挺腰撞着趴在桌子上的嘉尔，桌椅在地上摩擦滑出咯吱咯吱的声音，嘉尔胸前两点也被磨得挺立起来，又痛又爽地呻吟出声。

 

“小骚货，这么快就享受了”段宜恩从后面深入发丝扳过嘉尔的脸，侧过来接吻，舌头扫过他的上牙膛卷住嘉尔的软舌吮吸。“之前怎么骚不起来？”

 

教室的窗户并没有完全关闭，傍晚吹来的凉风顶起窗帘，也吹落了嘉尔因运动额头上冒的汗。强烈的羞耻心与段宜恩手指在他体内戳弄地施虐，惹得他溢出眼泪，和着无法闭合的小口留下的唾液沾湿桌面。

 

看出王嘉尔心思郁结，段宜恩整个压到他的身上，紧紧地贴着嘉尔身体，将手伸到他身下揉捏他的胸口“和我交往吧，老师那么喜欢我”又亲吻着嘉尔的后颈和肩窝，“我也喜欢老师”

 

附在嘉尔的耳边，舔着他已经红透了的耳廓，“很喜欢老师，只喜欢老师”

 

见嘉尔没有反应，用空闲的手扶着自己的性器戳着他身后被扩的充分的小穴。

 

快感如浪潮一般向上翻涌，烧的嘉尔浑身颤抖，他的细腰一僵一软，穴口不停的翕合，想去含住段宜恩肿大的龟头，难耐地扭动头瞥着段宜恩，眼角带上朦胧的雾气。

 

段宜恩心疼的没有办法，“怎么小老师这么爱哭，我可不敢再欺负小老师了”

 

“闭嘴，要做快做”嘉尔实在是受不了漫长的前戏，他有点怀念和段宜恩上床的感觉，在他身下并不能看到段宜恩的脸，就当是，就当是再次419，之后自己就离开。

 

段宜恩感到了王嘉尔的不挣扎，并没有开心，他是真心想和老师交往，可惜方式太直接残暴。那就这样沉沦下去吧，和你一起。

 

这样的王嘉尔乖的很，被插入的时候内壁湿润地挤压着段宜恩的性器，羞答答地裹着段宜恩。没有多余润滑帮助，段宜恩身下那根尺寸却不小，尽了最大努力也只进了大半根。

 

“放松，宝贝，你夹得太紧了”双手在王嘉尔身上乱摸分散他的注意力。眼见还是进不去，段宜恩也有点急，轻轻拍着嘉尔的臀尖，“放松！”

 

“段宜恩，你他妈......”剩下的脏话被段宜恩封在嘴里。

 

“老师，我还是您的学生呢，不能说脏话哦”边说边掐住嘉尔的腰顶弄起来。

 

王嘉尔本就吸了致幻剂，现在被段宜恩这样顶更是没了力气，紧贴着段宜恩才勉强站立。

 

段宜恩慢慢抽出来将王嘉尔抱到课桌上，将他两条光洁的腿扛到肩上，又扎了进去。这个书桌的高度合适，段宜恩掐着他的腰进的极深，里面好像有小口吸着段宜恩的龟头，他根本就控制不住地狂力抽送。

 

结合处液体飞溅，前液与肠液以及溢出的阴精被疯狂地动作打成细白的泡沫。

 

段宜恩将嘉尔顶的呻吟连连，整个人像是从水中打捞出来的，连小腿都顺着主人的意思勾着段宜恩肩膀，将本就松垮垮的板鞋踢掉了，只有将脱未脱的牛仔裤勾着两只脚踝。嘉尔可爱的小脚趾蜷在一起，连脚趾盖都染上了漂亮的粉色，被段宜恩捞到面前吻了吻。

 

“你他妈做什么”被这个动作吓得尖叫的射了精，高潮来得又快又猛，将两个人的上身都弄得混乱不堪。

 

即使是精液都盖不过王嘉尔的香，是香水的前中后调配上他自身的爽朗。

 

勾引地段宜恩迷恋地压上去，吻着嘉尔的汗珠，咸咸甜甜的味道，看了看已经搞脏的桌子，

 

“老师你怎会流了这么多水？Joshph同学的桌子可用不了了”顶弄却没有停止，压着王嘉尔的身体大段拔出又大段顶入，磨着王嘉尔体内的敏感点猛干，“小老师不会要舔干净再走吧”

 

怎么能这么过分，王嘉尔扭动身体想摆脱控制，更加大了两人的快感，段宜恩实在是惹不住，将王嘉尔抱起来艹弄。

 

“啊——”巨大的刺激让王嘉尔尖叫着想逃，却被重力狠狠钉在段宜恩身上。

 

“Carpe diem（及时行乐）”并没有带套的射进嘉尔身体“这样不是很快乐么”

 

又被带入高潮的王嘉尔嗓子哑的说不出话，只得随他去了。


End file.
